First Choice
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Queen Henrietta feeling the effects of loneliness after her adopted sister the crown princess had married her beloved Familiar. Now she wishes she can have her own familiar that would fall in love with her. The Queen willing to take another chance to have her love back. But when her wish comes true, why is her so called Familiar looked like her lost love?


Title: First Choice

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Zero no Tsukaima

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Queen Henrietta had been busy rebuilding her kingdom after one problem or trouble followed by another, disturbing her citizens and her territory, however with the ordeal dealt by her heir apparent or her now announced sister Louise and her husband as named as Hero of Tristain became close with other nations and came to bond.

Now that she is stressed with all things and the same time having to lose another man she gave her heart in to, she sighed and looked on a magic mirror her mother gave her, "I wish I can summon my own familiar and have him fall for me" she sighed and continued to deal with her work until a man was thrown out the body size mirror in her office wall, he looked ragged and was blown off by an explosion, he has some few cuts but his uniform was the same as Saito's he has a huge back pack with him with pouches attached around, his vest that looked like Saito is much more heavier, BDS tactical sniper chest rig. Full of ammunition magazines and gears, instead of helmet he was wearing beret, on his thigh he has a pistol, a silver one to be exact, he's cuddling a longer rifle with a scope, much different from what Saito brought with him.

He's much bigger and taller than the average man in their country, he has blonde hair and the same shade as her lost first love, fate or the deity of love must have been playing with her, the man groaned when she came to help him and looked for any injuries, he was out cold, soo her knights came rushing in from the loud explosion.

"Get him some help!" she immediately said and instructed them that they shouldn't touch his belongings, putting him to their infirmary bed, they needed three people to carry him in, his things were placed beside him and the queen's guards awed at his weapons, they are familiar of it after their commander showed them some few things.

Henrietta called for the couple, Saito and Louise for help, and immediately both complied.

Arriving Saito is familiar with the huge man, although he could not point where he had met or saw him, but he knows he is familiar with the person.

Moments later he woke up and Louise instructed her adoptive sister to place a translation spell to the man by means of kiss, and because he was summoned she needs to seal it with a kiss also.

Saito spoke in his native language and the man seemed confused but he seemed calm, he nodded in agreement.

 _"But can you explain it later ho I get here and I still have four limbs? I'm sure I was blasted off earlier"_ and with that Saito chuckled knowing he experienced the same thing.

 _"Don't worry, buddy. I'll help explain some things. For now form a contract with her highness and you'll be in her care"_ Saito replied and the man sighed in agreement.

Saito gave the signal and the Queen gave the man a sweet kiss, the man looked surprised but melted since the Queen made it extra special, Saito and Louise snorted.

A second of silence after they parted then he spoke, "My name is Jun Richard Marcus Hazama" he looked foreign but his last name is Japanese, "How did I get here, I'm sure I stepped on an IED earlier and I almost got blasted but how am I here?" he asked, "And I'm still in one piece" he told.

The Queen then introduced herself as the young Queen of Tristain and she has summoned him, "And please call me Henrietta or anything that you would want, you are my close company" she blushed.

"I see… then thank you for giving me the honor to call you in such in formal way" he is very polite, "And as you may wish, you can call me in any name that you would prefer, JR, Jun, Mac, Richard, anything"

"Then I would like to call you Richie if that is alright, no one called you that yet?"

"No that is the first" he told.

"It makes more special when no one calls you something that I call you" she told.

"Special huh? I like that… then let me call you Henny then?" and they both agreed.

The couple grinned knowing she is already comfortable with the soldier.

He thanked her for saving him, he explained his line of work to her and she awed, Saito and him talked a bit and exchanged few information and Jun later learned that Saito is the same as him and his wife can make portals back to their world.

"Then may I ask if you guys can grant a little request from me?" he asked the couple.

"Sure, is I can help, then I can help" smiled Louise and the man nodded.

"My body in that blast can be assumed dead since they couldn't find any trace and clearly everyone saw it, so I guess because it has happened recently may I go back to my flat and collect things? So I can live here with my contracted master?" Saito laughed knowing the man willingly wanted to leave his previous life, Louise agreed and took his hand so she can visualize his place.

Opening a portal the Queen awed at the wide estate, a huge white mansion with a fountain and shiny brand new like vehicles parked on his drive way, he offered his hand to the Queen asking her if she wanted to go around his place and she did, some knight went to follow to keep their Queen safe, but awed at the place their Queen's contracted familiar is living in.

He took out some few change of clothing and his gear bag, placed it in his modified venture crawler Toyota FJ cruiser with full face bumper attached with GME antenna, "We might need this" he offered his hand to let her in and the other two knights at the back seat, the seats bundled up with tactical car seat cover armed with pouch gears, at the back he had four lockheart tactical vertical gun rack with three different rifles mounted, all were modified, including his shotgun, he had three plastic box case at the back, he told her one is his fishing gear because he would at times bring the vehicle whenever he goes out of job, and the other two were loaded with ammunition, another gear back pack is loaded at the back.

The portal was huge enough to fir the medium sized vehicle in. however Saito who came in with them took interest on his ATV and the man was kind enough to let him bring the two in treason he might need the other as well.

Saito thought I would be a good chance to teach Professor Colbert to drive he all terrain vehicle, and study it's mechanism. Henrietta however has taken in liking Jun's tablet and had been playing it, he muses how she is fascinated and kept on asking him to teach her, and he complied.

For a short while Henrietta had been very comfortable with the man, it was like he is Wales, he looked like him except he is much more taller and broader, his arms and chest were thick except his hair wasn't long as Wales. His were cut to a clean fade at the side and his top was styled sideways comb making him look clean.

He has bright emerald green eyes and soft features, his voice was deep and has that tingling effect to her whenever he speaks, he's gentle and very polite despite his bully like appearance.

"May I have my own room?" the man asked in politeness and she was taken back with his request since she wanted to give him his own place.

"I was about to ask Agnes and the other maids to get you one. But why did you assume I would not give you one?" she mused.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Saito-san told me as a familiar he was left to sleep on a plain straw by his master's foot, but considering he is now married to his master they share a bed." He explained, "And I assumed I'll be sleeping on the stables, but I can sleep on a garage or some sort as long it is warm… I'm used to sleeping outside conspiring my work"

"Don't misunderstand, my sister is strict to her familiar, but I'm different" she told, and she blushed when he smiled.

"Thank you Henny" he said which made her blush even more, the knight had to keep their musing at the two's interaction.

The maids were all in interest when the Queen herself went on to accommodate her familiar to his new room which is beside hers, it was a larger one, "May I put some things around from my pile?" he asked and she nodded.

"This is your personal quarters now, you may ask anyone what you wanted and added to your room, you are free to redecorate it if you want"

"Thank you again… this is much more humane than my father letting me stay at his place for the holidays" he snorted.

Henrietta wanted to know things about him but she does not want to push him yet, for now they need to get out of the formality stage and be more comfortable with each other.

By the evening she went to visit him since he did not go out or show himself, she found him wearing a shorts it was down to his knees and has side pockets, he was also wearing a collared shirt which matches his shorts and he is wearing a leather slippers, his shirt sleeves were being starched tight by his biceps she can see the veins popping on his forearm and knuckles, his chest were also thick and pushing molds on his shirt just like Saito however his were much firmer.

She bit her lower lip until she noticed the room, it became more on to his style and it became more masculine, the walls are still the same white in color but the things added were the ones which made the room more like him, a small gun rack at the side, it was a locker type, it has few smaller trays for the ammunitions to hang together with grenades and pistols, beside it is the study table that the room provided but he placed few of his brought books, three of which looked thick with golden lining with Jurisprudence written on it.

At the side has two small photographs in a small frame, one is with a lady that is blonde and the same eyes and the other is men the same build as him, they were all smiling and looking goofy, "That's my mother" he told and showed it to Henrietta, "She passed away when I was nine, in a car accident" he told and she looked at him with pity, she wanted to comfort him, but out of impulse she reached for his cheek and cupped it, caressing him with her thumb drawing half moons.

He leaned his face to her hand feeling the comfort, she smiled when he closed his eyes and cover her hand with his, he was like a cat purring at her touch, their moment was cut short when Jolio, Saito, Louise, Tabitha and the other knights barged in wanting to see this new guy, Henrietta wasn't amused at what they did and glared.

She introduced him to them and did it the other way also, Professor Colbert wanted to see his markings when he then took off his shirt making the women around the room blush seeing the form of his upper body, the markings were nothing like Saito's apparently, his markings were like a knight's armor around his left arm down to his left side of body, like a Polynesian tattoo as he points it. He explained to concept of it to them as a well, however the insignia of Tristain's coat of arms or Henrietta's family insignia is on his left chest as if it was the center of his heart.

"I know I encountered this markings but couldn't point where, I'll see things in, and inform you of it, but clearly this is not a markings of a Void familiar" told by the professor.

"I see, then we'll be waiting for it" said by the Queen sitting beside her familiar who's still half naked looking at the tattoo like markings on his chest, it was like a Celtic armor design around his arm and has chainmail mantle markings with armor linings, cursive and medieval designs also.

* * *

Days shortly with that the Professor came back with the information, " _Jun, is not a familiar, he is a summoned hero to serve his master, however the markings or the design of his armor does not match what has been said in the books, especially the insignia of her highness' however there is one record in one of the oldest book I found, and it said those markings are not the same as always, there are heroes that are summoned for the royal person's interest, and having to have a certain mark of the family meant he is the protector of that line and the same time a reincarnation of a person that once the summoner once loved as he is the given one to be the forever partner_ " he told, Henrietta shocked at the fact that the man is the reincarnation of Wales and he is exclusively hers and no one else's.

For days that the information wasn't yet given to them, they were close, and the man was really affectionate to her, he leaned many things about her but she learned none about him. She sees Wales in his appearance but he is much different from him, he is open affectionate and not afraid of the glares the knights points him, he brings tea and food to her when she is busy and he learns things fast, he absorbs information like a sponge and would easily help anyone around, especially the reconstruction of things.

She finds him kind as he would play with the children on the streets of her capital while she does her work as Queen, "Back when I was working around a war torn area, children are too afraid of the men around and especially the soldiers like me, I always bring my Swiss knife" showing her a multi tool pliers with knife and other things she did not know of, "And carve toys out of it, sometimes I bring plastic toys or chocolates for them to have, just to let them know we are friends and we're there to help" he explained.

"People see us as monsters, because of our guns and ruthless killings of their kind, those kind who kills innocent people when they knew they are different from their kind" he explained and she gasped at the brutal world he lives and works in.

Saito is my kind, except I work for the world organization, while he only works for Japan, I receive mission with my squad or team via orders of the higher ups and does special missions, when I was blown away I accidentally stepped on a line mine while getting down from my armored truck" she then remembered his wounded state when they met.

However things changed after he learned about Wales, "I saw this Wales in one of the portraits in the storage, you looked so happy with him and I assumed he is your past lover…" he told, "Seeing how we resemble and the fact I'm him only reincarnated I assume you only see me as him, I guess my thought over being special and for the first time being someone's first choice is true, but I guess it was impossible" he looked down and turned, he left in silence making Henrietta worried and guilty.

* * *

For the past days he had been avoiding her and the knights and everyone are worried about the Queen looking distracted whenever she is reminded of her Familiar or summoned knight, for almost a week he had been comfortable living in the new world he is in, he even changed his clothing to one of theirs, wearing their pants and even boots, his dress shirt has a high collar and his outer coat is not that long it was like a high collar suit coat with linings, however he prefers wearing the usual black waist coat with no lapels, his dress shirt is always three buttons open showing his chest a bit, and he spends a lot of time in the stables grooming the horses.

She wanted to talk to him this time uninterrupted, she found him wearing his usual attire which she helped chose and approve, she made it secially for him, wearing his black dress shirt and his black waist coat and fitting pants with his matching black riding boots, his leather shoulder holster matching his attire.

He's practicing on a board which he made wrapping it with thick ropes and putting it to a far distance as his target.

The Queen covering her ears from the loud banging of the pistol, however the man noticed her and he stopped firing, he put the gun on safety and placed it on a tree trunk beside him to cool off before placing it back to his holster.

"Can we talk?" removing her hand from her ears she pulled him to sit somewhere, the knights are around the place guarding their Queen, he sighed and complied.

"I know you are upset and hurt as I see Wales in you. But I promise you I don't. I see my Richie… the man who would make me tea, cheer me up when I'm stressed on dealing my duties, the Richie that would juggle pens and be silly, the cuddly teddy bear who would comfort me when I'm about to give in. You both have different personalities and I see you as a different man, that I promise" she said.

"I thought…for once I can be someone's first choice, or someone special to them, but it turns out you see me as the dead guy you used to love, I though you were different but I was wrong" he sighed.

"I told you I see you as Richard, not Wales, yes you both looked alike but you are more silly and has more fun personality, I see you as Richard not Wales, please believe me"

"I hope so… but I'm willing to try again and ignore the fact I'm Wales" he told and she sighed, she squished his face between her palms and pulled him close.

"Whatever makes you insecure be damned!" she told, "You are Richard!"

"I'm sorry…" he sighed, "I'm just like this because after my mother died, my father took me out of obligation and let me live with him. But as I grew up I'm like that invisible person around him, I entered the Military because of him, to make him proud and see me as his son… but…"

"Why does your father act like you don't exist?" she looked upset while she held his hand.

"He and my mother are married for politics and for convenience, my mother is a duchess back in her country and he has the obligation to marry her as the consort, he hated me after being born, but the irony is that people pointed I look awfully like him" he sighed, "After my mother died he remarried and had a daughter immediately, after I became an adult I left his house and had my own, I named multiple estates because I want a place where I can hide whenever depression hits me"

"Well, you have me now. I can't blame why you are insecure. But as I promise and I swear to my name and crown… you will be my first and last, so don't doubt anymore" and she leaned to his arm and he breathed long enough and put his arm around her.

"We'll try again, this time at least I know how bad your insecurities are" she comforted him.

Moments later, "Can you teach me how to use a gun?" with that he chuckled and explained to her the basic about safety and other mechanisms of it.

"Maybe tomorrow I can teach you how to fire it" he told and she felt giddy hearing she can try it.

* * *

For another weeks everyone can see their not so subtle affections to each other even when the Knights of Ondine came to give their report they saw the new guy but Saito as the Vice-Captain of the Knight was comfortable talking to him like they had knew each other for a long time.

"Richie, I'll be taking a walk with my sister discussing things, will you be alright if I leave the knights in your care?" she asked.

"Sure, just have fun alright?" they can hear the care from his tone. Their jaw dropped except Saito and Louise who see them often doing those couple things, she tiptoed and gave him a peck which he returned, holding he steady by the waist.

After the ladies left, "So what do we do?" asked by Jun having no idea what to do next.

"I don't know either, my wife's my boss so…" they stared at Guichi and Malicorne and the other guys.

"I think we can make a replica of our training grounds somewhere and get them to shape?" Saito suggested.

"We can do that" and his friend grinned.

* * *

The ladies wondered where did the knights went off to, adding Agness and her other personal knights had gone missing, walking through the halls some servants are giggling in excitement and whispering when Louise asked Seista what is going on.

"Well, Lord Saito and Sir. Jun are making the knights carry some things outside the yard, I don't know what they are up to but I heard from the other maids that they are going to get the knights in shape" she told and the sisters went off to look for the men, on their tail is Kirche and Tabitha.

They snorted seeing Saito and Jun putting up contraptions around the area, with ropes and planks, nets and, "Are they making a mud pit?" pointed by Kirche in shock.

"I think they are… and why are they covering it with a net?" they questioned.

With levitation magic and other spells to help them quicken their job, they finished the area fast.

"Okay… it's like a day in the boot camp…" chuckled Jun.

"I missed these" told Saito.

"The what? The pain, the mud or the screaming sergeant drill master?" Jun asked in amusement.

"All" jest by Saito.

"You're a crazy guy" told by Jun.

Meanwhile, "He's indeed crazy, crazy after he married you" snorted by Kriche at Louise and Henrietta had to stifle her laughter.

A while later, they continued to watch the Knights struggle to go through the course, especially the plank wall, the ladies had to stifle their laughter until Henrietta gave in, "Can you please just show them how to go through that contraption?" Jun gave in to her request and urged Saito who's laughing.

"We'll go change, it would be awful to get my clothes dirty" said Jun.

Saito who's wearing his usual combat clothes took off his shirt and waited for his friend.

Arriving back, Jun also took off his shirt to avoid it getting ruined and Kirche had to bite her lip seeing him.

Both went on the maze like it was their usual route to school, jumping on hurdles and with the plank wall Jun gave Saito a boost throwing him up and Saito waited for him to jump, Saito took his arm and pulled him, and they made their way to the mud pit with the net and crawled out with their wooden rifles on hand as they were used to. Finishing the course like it was nothing, however they were drenched with mud.

* * *

"You know what, maybe I can get Agnes-san to train with her guys over the course, it helps their indurance when it comes to combat, not just train over sword fights, some of her ladies also use some small rifles, maybe I can help them with it" he offered while the Queen pushes him to bathe in her personal bathing quarter.

Sitting on the tub naked, the Queen who is now hi unannounced lover is scrubbing his back, "You were a sniper am I correct? The one the position from a distance and gives clear view and cover for your group right?" he has been telling her about his job and what he does and he's proud that she has been taking tabs.

"You're learning~" he told and pulled her to kiss him.

He has been so intimate with her after she snuck in to his bed chamber wearing nothing but her revealing nighties, her breast bouncing making him sweat after turning his head seeing her enter unannounced, he sat up asking her if she is okay and what is she doing, she pushed him to bed and sat on his mid section, he held her steady so she would not fall off, he was about to coax her to think things over when she silenced him with a kiss.

He calls her little vixen but he keeps it between them and show only tamed affections whenever they are in the presence of the others.

For a while they had been long doing their secret evening escapades, Henrietta wasn't caught once until, "We can't find her Highness!" called by the lady Knights after the maids alerted them that the Queen wasn't in her bed chamber after they went to wake her and get her ready for the day.

"Head to Commander Jun's chamber and alert him that the Queen has been kidnapped!" the four knights with the maids and footmen in tow barged in, the maids gasped, the footmen fell and the knights jaw dropped. Henrietta the Queen is comfortably sleeping on top of her summoned Knight who's not even wearing any shirt, the Queen wearing nothing and comfortably snuggled on his chest while the other held her tight and secured wrapping his arms around her, both were covered a bit by his blanket.

Agnes in panic went in only to stop on her track, "You know what, inform everyone, she's safe" then she pulled everyone out the room trying not to wake the Queen in her comfortable position.

The Knights outside were all suffering the aftershock, "So… we're expecting heirs now right?" rumors started to go around the castle but went out to the towns, the nobles who have heard of the word gives playful looks at the couple whenever they went out for inspection or meetings, wherever Henrietta goes Jun follows, and she is thankful he came to her life, and so did Agnes since she has someone who would scream at the new knights and let them run around his boot camp like field for training. The Knights who had been in service to the Queen for quite a while finds entertainment whenever a new recruit struggles the course and sometimes the Knights of the Ondine would train with the Queen's Knights headed by Jun.

Again the ladies, Henrietta, Louise, Kriche, Tabitha, Tiffa and Montmorency having tea while looking at Saito and Jun laughing their ass off rolling on the ground while the Knights of the Ondine tries to push poor Malicorne up the wall plank to get him over.

"Those two are a bit mean don't you think?" asked by Montmorency.

"I find it funny actually" said Louise.

"Lets be honest" Henrietta agreed and Kriche kept on laughing at the Knight's state.

"C'mon! push em!" shouted Saito.

"For the love of! Agnes-san's group already made it through! Throw him up higher!" said Jun.

"We're trying!" cried Guichi.

"Well, nothing is happening!" said by Saito.

"PUUUUSH!" the other started to shout.

"WHYYYYYY!" Malicorne starting to complain.

The two kept on laughing.

Henrietta did not announce their relationship to the public yet but everyone knew that both are already together until they found a beautiful simple golden ring on her ring finger, it was a thin gold plate with small cuts of gems around the top, "He gave this to me, his mother used to own it, he gave this as a sign of his proposal to marriage and I said yes" she blushed having to confess to her sister and cousin.

The two ladies squealed, "When is the wedding?"

"Well… soon enough, for now I wanted all the construction and rebuilding of our country to finish, and besides he's been doing his best to groom the Knights to his standards in combat, now I have some competent ones that can use ammunitions, Mr. Familiar is even nice enough to train others when it comes to using the canons and the ships"

Looking out the window her husband to be wearing his usual black dress shirt and waist coat with his riding boots ate shooting targets with the long range Knights as they call them, but he preferred calling them his snipers.

With his own modern rifle named as his SRR-61 with his fourteen inch scope he shot his target from his side across the lake hitting the can as their target.

For a while he has been working with Tristain's gun smith who has been creating and manufacturing the classic rifles which only fire a single shot and needed to be re loaded, he had taught the gunsmith some few pointers in regards to the ammunition and reloading system which can accommodate five bullets, and he added some few adjustments to it as well.

Jolio at times would drop by in regards to political matters but in his view the military power of Tristain and their arsenal had been expanding.

Especially with the man which the Queen is to be married to. "Still busy?" asked Jun and she nodded, he put his palms over her shoulder and started massaging them.

She moaned in response to the sensation, "Don't tempt me, Richie" she hummed.

"I guess it's working~" he chimed.

"Okay, what is wrong?" she sighed knowing his insecurities are starting again.

"Jolio told me about things and he suggested I get you pregnant so no one would attempt to get you"

"As much as I find that cute and endearing, my love. I'd say you are crazy, you're my first and last choice of man, remember? I promised you and I sworn." Rolling her eyes ay him.

"But… still… even though you have assured me… I still got needs"

"Say no more~" with that she pulled him to her bed chamber connecting from her study where she was signing some documents.

~END~


End file.
